


Meteors and Rain

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Season 3? What Season 3?, because the ending of S3 was atrocious but I was inspired, byler, byler fluff, no beta we die like men, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: "God, I'm tired," Mike sighed as he clambered onto the hood of his car. Will looked over and smiled wearily."It was your idea to wait up until three in the morning," he said, shuffling closer and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. A chip packet rustled nearby."And a brilliant idea it was, too," Dustin said through a mouthful of cheese puffs. "This is supposed to be the most spectacular meteor shower in the last two centuries."





	Meteors and Rain

"God, I'm tired," Mike sighed as he clambered onto the hood of his car. Will looked over and smiled wearily.

"It was your idea to wait up until three in the morning," he said, shuffling closer and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. A chip packet rustled nearby.

"And a brilliant idea it was, too," Dustin said through a mouthful of cheese puffs. "This is supposed to be the most spectacular meteor shower in the last two centuries."

"I was in favour of going to bed early and waking up to watch," Will said, closing his eyes.

"Me too," chipped in El, who was snuggled up under a large blanket with Max and Lucas.

"That's just because you agree with whatever Will says," Dustin said irritably. El twitched her head, prompting a loud pop which echoed across the hilltop. Dustin swore as chips and cheese dust poured into his lap from the new tear in the bottom of the bag.

"Not true," she protested, wiping her nose. "I just like sleep."

"It doesn't matter," said Max, nudging her with her shoulder. "Finals are over and we graduate in a week."

"Oh, don't," Lucas groaned. "If I hear "college" one more damn time, I'm going to lose it."

"You brought it up," said Max innocently, and she grinned at El.

"No I – " Lucas started, before realising with some trepidation that she was right. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh, really?" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," said Dustin and El loudly. "No gross stuff," added El.

"That goes for you two as well," Dustin said, looking up at Will and Mike. Mike smiled, but said nothing, as he was pretty sure Will had dozed off, and didn't want to disturb him.

Suddenly Dustin's attention was drawn away from them, and he looked up at the sky in dismay. "Oh, come on!" While they had been squabbling, clouds had rolled over the hill, obscuring their view of the night sky above. A distant tremble of thunder stirred Will, and the others pricked up their ears in alarm.

"Tent?" said El timidly. This suggestion was followed by a flurry of panicked activity, gathering up food, blankets and Dustin's various star charts. A sheet of white lightning flashed over the valley. Will paused what he was doing to count.

"One... two..." He opened his mouth for the next number when a loud crack of thunder rent the air. "Two miles," he called to the others. "We'd better be quick."

"We're almost done," Max said, as a lone raindrop splashed onto her face. "Is that everything?"

"That's it!" Mike shouted above the increasing rain, as he retrieved Will's SuperComm from the hood of the car.

"Everyone in!" Lucas called, lifting the tent flap and beckoning them over. El was first in, then Dustin, then Will, then Max, then Mike. Lucas followed him in and hastily zipped up the flap behind them. The rain pounded the canvas.

"God, I hope it holds," Dustin said, looking nervously up at the tent ceiling.

"It should," said Mike drily. "It's not like we've been camping in it since we were nine."

"It's that old?" said Max, aghast. "God help us."

"I can't believe we're not going to see the meteors," said Dustin. "That will literally never happen again in our lifetimes."

"There'll be other meteor showers," Will said, stifling a yawn. Dustin rolled his eyes crossly.

"Time to sleep, I think," Mike said, as El caught Will's yawn. "Ready to brave the storm, O Cleric?"

"Dork," muttered Will sleepily, but allowed Mike to help him to his feet. The tent was not made for six, so Mike had taken the back seats out of his car and shoved a double mattress in the back for him and Will (although, as far as their parents were concerned, it was for El and Max).

"Good night," said El, who had already settled into her sleeping bag and was practically asleep. A chorus of "good night" echoed around the tent, and Will woke up a little as he felt the cool rain fluttering on his hair.

They sat down in the front two seats to take off their sneakers, socks, and shorts; then Will clambered into the back of the car in his T-shirt and underwear. Mike rolled down the windows half an inch to let the air in, then joined Will in the back.

"Hi," Will said, smiling at Mike as he lay down next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here," Mike replied, feeling his heart melt at the soft chuckle that met this.

"We really should stop meeting like this," said Will, shuffling closer and gently pressing his lips against Mike's.

"Perhaps," said Mike, kissing him back. "But then we wouldn't be able to do this," he added, sweeping Will's damp hair off his face with his free hand and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hm, true," Will murmured, becoming sleepy again. "That would be a shame." He kissed Mike once more, before rolling over and nestling up against his boyfriend. "Night, Mikey," he said, his voice muffled by the blanket he was clinging to. Mike draped an arm over him and kissed the back of his head.

"Night, Will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please) and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
